Heat of the Moment
by SecretSam
Summary: Kagome doesnt understand why inuyasha is mad at her? what did she ever do? now sesshoumarus acting strange,and kidnaps her. WHATS GOIN ON? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Heat of the Momment"

TeenageTragedy96

Disclaimer:i dont own inuyasha. even though i wish i did...

"lady Kaede is Inuyasha mad at me?"kagome asked feeling down because it seemed he had been staying away from and ignoring her lately

"nay child do ye not know the way of His kind or has he not told ye yet?"the old and wise kaede questioned turning the roast over the fire. while shippo layed close to her side gently snoring untill shed awake him for dinner.

"told me what? kaede and know i dont know much about him at all if i think about it..."she said feeling sadder each moment. her hair cascading into a curtain around her face.

"child do not feel sadened by this turn of events he will be himself again in a weeks time. as for the reason i leave it up to ye to ask him for ye self." kaede said folding her arms to meditate. kagome went over what she said and tryed to find the reason. she couldnt find it and was left wondering so instead she just helped finish the meal and gently shook shippo awake. she wondered when sango and miroku would come back. she felt so lone everyone was gone lately. sango left with miroku to the east to follow a small shard rumor. while they stayed to help kaede fight the recent storms of demons attacking the village. as if on cue inuyasha her silver headed hero came glaring through the door. she put her head down to avoid his strong glare. they ate in silence with small conversations from shippo. after they ate inuyasha left silently back outside. she helped shippo back itno bed and dozed off herself.

later that night...

He hated this Damn curse...he hated his kind for that matter. he was half demon and being of the dog species he was extremly heated durring this time. male as well as female demons went into heat durring this time of year it was bad enough when kagome went into hers every month but he had to deal with himself and the rest of the male demons in the area. male demons go into heat and the need to mate or find a mate grows strong and they search out for the strongest female in the land. some make do with what they can find to supresss it but others...well they were currently protecting kaedes village from them. because their dear kagome was the most powerfull female around. he needed to keep focused on fighting or else he might just become one of the hunters after her. he was fighting a losing battle within himself. he peered through the darkness down upon the hut that held the unaware priestess. he should tell her. but he couldnt she was to inocent to know the truth and horrors that realy go through his head. no he couldnt and wouldnt reveal to her the truth. he couldnt tell her he had dreams of him reverting to his baser instincts and rape her. besides in a week it would all be over and he could be around her again. he heard a rustle and growled lowly a small warning to any intruder. he leapt down from his perch and stalked torward the sound. he anticipated the fight to some. claws elongating and fangs bared. and then...a rabbit. he chuckled to himself and chased it off. tuirning to head back to his perch.

"brother do not assume the danger has passed..." came a stone cold voice that was different in a way. his ears pinned to his head as he faced his worst nightmare and prayed for kagome he wasnt here for her. he glared at the tall figure moving torwards the village. he drew his sword in preparation. "do you even think you could defeat me little brother...?"his voice held a small hint of impatience in it. "this Sesshoumaru has come only to retrieve the girl. their is no reason to fight. half breed stand aside." his voice got colder. inuyasha didnt know what to do his blood rushed through him. he couldnt defeat his brother no less keep a heat enraged sesshoumaru from getting what he wanted. so he did the only thing he could think of. he ran. he was in and out of the hut in a flash with kagome in his arms screaming like mad. he didnt have to look to know sesshoumaru was right on his heals. kagome must have sceen him cause she looked at him with fear. and then the pain came. he clutched her tightly against him as he slid across the hard forest floor slamming into a tree trunk. he grimced and glanced down. sure engough he had another gaping hole through his shoulder. now he had recieved many but his brothers were always the worst. his brother was known for his poison. sure enough he could see the green acid.

(a/n well this is the first chapter i hope you enjoy...tell me if i should continue.)


	2. Chapter 2

Heat of the momment

TeenageTragedy96

Disclaimer: i sadly dont own inuyasha (crys)

"inuyasha...your hurt...whats going on why is sesshoumaru here?"kagome said picking herself up off the forest floor long scratchs ran down her arms and a few deep cuts on her legs were oozing. she quickly pu a barrier around them keep him out. sesshoumaru began his savage attak on the barrier. then stopped. his gaze was fully directed on her.inuyasha relized what he was doing he was trying to entrance her. he quickly covered her eyes and growled at the demon on the other side of the barrier. sesshoumaru smirked and put his sword away. he was gone in less then a second frading into the shaddows. "inuyasha whats going on!? why is sesshoumaru after me!?" kagome growled out. rippin her shirt to tie around his shoulder. her stomach now exposed from her tank top she ripped. her pink jamma pants ripped and dirty.

"kagome, sesshoumaru is after you because hes in heat. and demons seek out the most powerfull female to mate, thats why their have been so many attaks on the village...and why ive been trying to keep away from you...usualy sesshoumaru can controll his so something must have triggered his beast...im sorry kags...i need to sleep...dont let the barrier down for anything..."with that he passed out the poison taking its affect. he knew he left her defenseless. his brothers poison wasnt something to mess with. as children they used to try and kill eachother so he knew the effects of the poison. first it would cause emense pain then came the coma that lasted 3 days when you awoke you would hallucinate and if not immune or treated, death, if immune the affects lasted longer. after hallucinations headaches and then fits of rage untill returning to normal.

3 days later.

his eyes cracked openand he looked around to find he was alone. he sniffedsearching for kagome he growled when her scent was a day old and the stench of his brother mixed in the clearing. he let out a roar of failure. and thats when the hallucinations started. he watched as kagome popped out from one of the trees. she was giggling and he shook his head to try and erase the phantom kagome. she gave him a coy smile. and she began dancing around the clearing. he suddenly became still as the hallucination started striping. her hair covered her breasts. inuyasha was shocked and he growled at himself for becoming aroused over a hallucination. blue eys gazed at him. becoming terrified suddenly. his head started aching and his blood roared in his ears. the hallucination screamed as gashs started covering her body. bright red blood covered its body. he stood up running torwards the girl. the hallucination fell in hallucinated death cold blue eyes stared at him lifeless and voices ccoated him. "its your fault" "you failed her" "you let her die" ran through his head. and then the fits of rage came. he destroyed the clearing killed whatever came across. when exhausted he colapsed to his knees until sleep claimed him once m ore. when he awoke he was back to himself it was pitch black but he knew whear he was headed.

with Kagome.

oh she was pissed. and scared to death. but also pissed. she had only put the barrier down for two minutes to get some wood when she was knocked out. when she woke up she was shoved into a hot spring and pulled and washed untill her skin was red. the maids had been none to gentle with her.another youkai mad pushed her into a chair and tied her down to do her makeup. blood red rouche painted her lips and black eyshadow covered her eyes along with black cole eye liner. the other brushed and tugged her hair till it was straight as a bord then they put the top part into a bun and laced beads and lace into her hair. along with a saphire jewlel stuck on the middle of her forehead. a male demon came in and dressed her wich made her humiliated. a navy b lue kimono with a silver blue obi with stars and moons. when they finshed they sat her on the bed with her hands tied and ankled tied together..

she fell asleep after a while head resting against the head bord.she awoke to yelling and curses being thrown. when she recognized the voice she screamed for help. "INUYASHA!! IM UPSTAIRS HELP ME!!" she screamed out then more yelling was heard she could hear the shattering of glass.then silence. her heart beated faster and faster she heard a soft scraping then footsteps at the door. the door flew open and something white was thrown at her. when she opened her eyes a lifeless inuyasha was crumpled next to her.she screamed untill she had no breath left. blak tears flowed down pale cheaks.she looked up to the door. their stood his killer.long silver hair slightly mussed cold amber eyes like inus but his held fire not like the cold ones she stred at now. the white around the amber was blood shot and blood was splattered across his chin and face. his white clothing also stained and covered in blood. his claws elongated and soaked in the blood of her love. the demon took a few steps torwards her and knealed to her level. he cocked his head to the side and thats when she realized it wasnt sesshoumaru. it was his baser side his beast. she had to calm down or else she would be killed by it. she had to try and get the real sesshoumaru back out. tears ran down her face as she felt warm hotness on her hands realizing it was the puddle of inuyasha blood formin next to her. she took a couple deep breaths and looked at the demon infront of her. its hand moved to her face and she stilled it moved a strand of loose hair behind her ear and smirked. it looked at inuyashas limp form and back at her to cock his head again as if asking if she liked it. she winced and nodded. it smiled and she wondered if she could actualy get him back. he stood and picked her up removing her bondings. she nodded her head at the beast in thanks. he scooped her up and leaped out the window. after a bit it sat down beneath a willow tree with her on his lap. it hugged her and put its face in the crook of her neck letting out wat sounded like a purr.

second chapter done...ok so how do you guys like it?? tell me i accept all criticism good or bad it dont take it like a bitch like most people do...


	3. Chapter 3

Heat of the momment

TeenageTragedy96

Disclaimer: sadly i still dont inuyasha...if i could...i so...WOULD!!

sesshoumaru growled as he felt the oncomming of going into heat. his beast whined it was lonely. he just growled and told it to settle down. he did not need a mate and was perfectly fine with letting his beast suffer. when out of the blue the foul stench of that half breed naraku filled his chambers. he stood quickly and silently hand on the hilt of tokiijiin. narakus puppet manifested in the darkness the bottom of his baboon suit only visible in the moonlight.

"Sesshoumaru why do you wish to let your beast suffer so?"narkus dark voice flowed out getting the attention of his beast. it growled knowing of the dark hanyou but listened to what he was about to say.

"it is none of of your buisness half breed." sesshoumaru stated hand drawing the blade forth.

"Beast i know of a girl. She is more powerfull then you could ever imagine. more beautiful then the sun and the moon. perfect for mating wouldnt you agree sesshoumaru."nearaku chuckled as an image of the girl floated in white mist of her bathing under a waterfall. sesshoumaru sliced the image away but his beast growled in wanton lust. he growled at his beast but his beast would not back down. he stilled mentaly trying to hold it off.

"What is it you want Naraku?" sesshoumaru growled his beast fighting savagely trying to be released to find that girl.

"kukukuku, the same thing you want mi'lord"as he finished a pink mist filled the room. it was a trap.he killed the puppet in one swing. but the perfume quickly invaded his senses. the smell of cherry blossoms and citrus filled his senses the last thing he saw was his beast take control the white inu in his head took over his body. oh he was still him just the inu side of him kept him locked away so he waited angrily in the back of his mind until he could convince it to let him take control. he knew it wouldnt be soonthe beast ignored his voice. so he waited in the dark of his mind. sitting and meditating.

...

kagome sat still in the monsters arms. she wondered what the hell was wrong with it. it just killed its own brother and now it was snuggling with her? she jumped out of its arms and turned to glare at the now totaly emotion filled eyes of what she thought was sesshoumaru. it whined and looked pitifull at the loss of contact. she stomped her foot and glared telling it she was angry. "sesshoumaru! you speak to me right now! what the hell is going on!"she growled out. the beast whimpered but stood holding his arms out and hanging his head. for some odd reason she felt bad. it wasnt exactly its fault it was just acting on instinct. she sighed and moaned from stress she still wanted to cry but the damn miko inside of her wouldnt let her, for it was also in her instincts to help those who needed comfort. she walked to him and rose its head and hugged the monster. it whimpered and held her. when it stopped she grabbed his clawed hand and led it to a stream she heard close by. she realy didnt want to do this but she couldnt leave something this dangerous around. she walked to the stream and untangled the beads from her hair and released the bun. she dunked her hair into the water to get the tangles out then returned to wipe all the makeup off her face. she stared at her reflection in the stream and inuyasha appeared. she sat silently staring at the stream praying he was at peace. tears ran down her cheeks to drip drop into the image of his face. she let out a sob on accident and the reflection of sesshoumaru now towered behind her. it looked worried and whimpered softly. her wet hair curled gently around her and she wiped her eyes straightening up. now was not the time she needed to find kaede and try and fix this. she walked torwards the beast and put a hand on his shoulder. he followed closely behind her watchiung the way she made the fire and cooked the fish she caught. "well mr. since you are nothing like the cold blooded sesshoumaru i know what shall we call you...?"she pondered in deep thought while the beast quirked a brow.

"my name is Tsume i Am Lord Sesshoumarus Inner Demon"the beast said out of no where she jumped it was sesshoumarus voice but it wasnt him. he smiled half heartedly. "i am sorry if i frightened you...it took me a while to understand and remember this language i havent been released in 300 years"he chuckled as she went wide eyed. obviously still in shock he could talk.

"ok...well tsume...whats going on why did you kill inuyasha...and why the hell did you take me..."she said gently poking the fire with a stick.

"I am sesshoumaru just different and more exspressive...i have been lonely...well we have been lonely...Being a Dog Demon we crave companionship...sesshoumru is angry at the fact that he does have feelings and he takes it as weakness. so he kept me away in the dark i am everything he is what ever i feel he feels whatever he feels i feel. because of this everything is ten times as strong. so he learned to mask it channeling all feelings into me. a man named naraku realeased me...i didnt mean for inuyasha to die. but demon laws state if two demons lust for the same female a battle must take place and i won...winner gets the female. loser well...you get the point. Kagome please try to understand it was truly and accident i didnt even know who you were untill i scented you out and you were with him...Naraku...it was his plan all along...scum like that shouldnt exist. " he growled and his eyes turned slightly red on the edges. she gasped fearing for her sfety stood up quickly prepared to bolt if need be. she grabbed his hand and tugged gently.

"tsume...your scaring me...calm down..."she whispered tugging gently at his hand. just now realizing she didnt see rin at all.she was in deep thought and didnt notice he went back to normal.

(a/n ok guys third chapters up! and i want to continue this story but i would like to get a few more reviews to help me feel better... you kno you want to!!)


	4. Chapter 4

"what is it lady kagome?"he questioned pulling her in front of him sliding his arm around her waist the other pulling some wet hair from her face. ((yes he has both)) she jumped at the intimate contact and blushed deep red. 

"oh...nothing i was just wondering. where is Rin?" she asked looking up into soft amber eyes. wow....they were beautiful. a voice in the back of her head screamed betrayal. and she frowned her aura becoming depressed. Tsume looked saddend for a moment before he spoke.

"Rin Decided she wanted to live with a family that she had met durring our travels. She said that they needed her. Sesshoumaru still checks up on her and the family every moon is very happy their" tsume stated smiling softly. Kagome had a sympathetic look and rubbed his shoulder. She then stood and gathered wood. He understood that they were setting up camp and quickly went to hunt. When he returned with the skinned and cleaned rabbits she had already fallen fast asleep against a tree. Her face relaxed and her slighty wet hair tussled around her. He quickly placed the rabbits over the fire. He sat next to her and gently moved her onto his lap to make her more comfortable. Yes he would have and to make sesshoumaru want her as well. He connected with him and felt anger pulsating from his mind. He quickly sent every emotion and image he had torwards the girl straight torwards him. He could feel him struggle for control. He let the girls calming scent implant in his brain. When he felt him relax and sease struggiling he planted the image of the girl resting softly in his lap. Then cut out knowing not to push him. Meanwhile his claws had been combing through her silky raven creamy skin seemed to glow in the fire light he leaned in to brush his lips across her forehead. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she blushed lightly getting up. "uh sorry I kinda…passed out…."she sat up and sniffed something smelt awfully good…. 

"you are hungry. Good they are almost finished in about 5 minutes " he smirked as her stomach growled in protest. She blushed deeply. They stood in silence. Kagome gently wen to wash her hands before the meal. after all they would be eating with sticks….wich was awfully she returned to camp she saw the rabbit sliced clean and neatly and seperated onto two flat slabs of rock. She smiled softly as he motioned for her to eat. She sat back against the tree and he handed her the slab. They ate in a content silence then she got up to head back to the river for a bath. She made a torch and went torwards the sound of water. She found a nice semi secluded spot and stripped quietly wishing sango was with her or shippo. She missed them so much. And inuyasha….. She had always loved him. He was her protector and her best friend. They had shared so much in three years. It killed her that he died trying to save her. She silently let the tears flows. Kagome wondered what would happen now that inuyasha was gone. Would they continue in the search for the jewel shards. Would they continue to hunt down the vial naraku? She already knew the answer. Yes they would continue their journey for sango….miroku…and inuyasha…..she dried with the sleeves she ripped off the kimono and dressed ringing out her hair. She wiped the excess tears and headed swiftly back to camp. He sat silently on a stump she hadnt noticed before. He looked lost in contemplation over something so she left him and went to her spot to drift to sleep. When she awoke it was almost noon she guessed since she didn't have her watch. She left it in her pack wich was at kaedes it was warm today. She sighed as they continued walking. They talked very little but he watched her intently. She blushed when she caught him staring at her but. He only smirked at her wich made her blush harder. She stopped after an hour or so from walking. "how much further till we reach kaedes village?" she asked him hoping he'd no since it was on the border of his lands.

"it will only take us an hour if we fly and 5 if we continue to walk."he said like she should know that. She glared at him. And he looked confused. "what?" he asked her.

"and you couldn't have mentioned flying earlier? MY FEET ARE KILLING ME!" she growled he chuckled. He went to stand beside her and pulled her against him. She didn't notice that while she was struggling they were 60 ft in the air. 

"I suggest you stop unless you want to fall." she eeped when she looked down and he laughed when she clung to him for dear life. When they reached the village she burst into tears seeing miroku,sango,shippo,and kaede. They ran to her seeing her distress and turned on Sesshoumaru seeing as he was the one who was with her. They quickly rushed to her weapons ready to protect. Seeing this she quickly stopped them. She quickly explained the situation and sango cryed silently for their lost comrade. Miroku said a light prayer for him and shippo cryed loudly running into her arms quickly. Even this Sesshoumaru had a hardcore I don't give a shit for anything look on his face when others were around. She circled him showing the others he was harmless. They looked at her grimly but nodded. Kaede looked him over and stated that kagome was correct. Tsume just held his impassive face while in his head he was taunting and teasing Sesshoumaru who was trying to gain controll again. _'Tsume this human is pathetic and ignorant as well as annoying, she would not be a suitable mate for us I refuse to accept this wench' _Sesshoumaru looked his other self over and glared._ 'sesshoumaru you lost that right to decide when you ignored our need for well over 500 years, I will chose the mate I see fit for us besides you are very wrong about this girl. She is strong, smart, different, and might I add_ beautiful_, and bright. So this girl will do nicely pluss im getting attached already….' tsume sighed sending a few images of her sleeping peacefully. 'Tsume she is human, and you are forgetting she is in love with our dearest late half brother' Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched himself cringe at that thought. 'Inuyasha is dead, and im sure she will come to love us, she is very kind and loving, and you already know that when a demon mates it gives its mate its life expanse.' tsume said still a bit hesitant about the love part. 'this is no longer up for debate release me this instant so I can get back to my lands and killing Naraku' Sesshoumaru glared and stood in his mind. Tsume merely shook his head. 'no I need her.' and then he vanished and the shackles were replaced. _

"my lord if this is naraku doing can you or can you not go back to normal?" kaede asked stirring the broth she made for supper. 

"I do not need help I will give my other half control after I feel he deserves it" he told the old priestess finaly. Kagome sighed and left the little over crowded hut. He stood quickly to follow her. But decided to spy on followed her scent losely to find her at the sacred tree his brother was pinned to. On hand placed softly against the trunk. Her head gently bowed. He could sense her sorrow just as well he could smell her tears. She fell to her knees and cryed his name softly before repeating stupid and why. He turned and tried to leave her alone to grieve but he couldn't help but feel sympathy for this small girl at the moment. Her sorrow was thick and rolled off of her in thick waves. She cryed for hours just sobbing into her hands and crying silently. She curled into herself against the tree and fell into a nightmare filled sleep. He watched her sleep protectively before gathering her shaking form from the forest floor and taking her to the small hut to sleep. He only rested for a few hours before waking up to birds tweeting. He looked back to her. She didn't look healthy her eyes were puffy and red and her face was paler then normal. He frowned and growled finding even more reason to hate his brother. He felt her presence stir signaling his little human was now awake. She yawned tiredly and stretched getting up and grabbing her yerllow sack looking thing she always had on her back. 

She went into the next room and 15 minutes later came out rubbing her eyes. A tight garment that fit to her torso exposing a tiny bit of her hips. And hakamas that were way to tight and faded black grey. He had to admit she was definitely differT. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Heat of the moment **

Disclaimer-I do not own the characters but I do own the plot! MWAHAHAHA

That day he spent lingering behind the mass of hatred that was beyond him talking to his mate to be. He could only feel sorrow, anger,guilt but mostly happiness that she was kit that was almost constantly in her arms shot him death glares that looked comedic on his innocent childish face. He watched as she mothered him and constantly cooed to him. Encouraging him constantly. While the monk had an air of wiseness surrounding him he also found him to be quite a lecher and had to resist terring his arms off and shoving them down his throat when his hand wandered. He was almost satisfied when a loud smack was sounded. Other than that the monk was bearable. The slayer on the other hand was quite overbearing. Constantly sending glares and being way to watchfull and over protective. Even so he could tell it was all in good spirits. He could also sense the love for her friends even the fiercely loyal Neko that accompanied the group. They were very close knit he could sense this thus he had respect for the extremely odd rag tag group. When night fell they had camped outside the village not exactly in inuyashas forest but not exactly in the village it was smack in the middle like neutral territory. The clearing was wide and circular with a serene magical feel to it. He watched as the little miko gathered her yellow sack onto her back and sit facing inside of the well. He growled racing forward catching her shoulder before she jumped in.

"What do you think you are doing?" he grumbled trying not to show his concern while the group watched ready to attak and protect should he harm looked at him and he could feel the spike of anger when he stopped her. Then it calmed and he felt her aura shift into nervousness. He couldn't help but become curious.

"um well you see this is how I go home…."he listened to her words and his eyebrows slightly scrunched signaling he didn't understand. She adjusted herself and he dropped his hand from her shoulder. She let out a breath obviously getting ready to say something important that she thought he would have known being the lord and all. "you see im not from the time. Im from 500 years in the future. And this well allows me transfer through the time periods. And I am going home to stock up on supplies and visit my family." she said quickly staring into the well running her hand over the soft unaging wood. He took a moment to absorb this information and detected no lies so he accepted it. He nodded his head and she smiled turning to jump but he grabbed her again. He felt her annoyance spike and she turned to face him a slight glare on her face. He wanted to smirk at her to get her more fired up but the group still watched. He found it very annoying. "what now? Tsume I would like to go home!" she said with a slight snap in her tone. He sensed that his master was displeased at her disrespect and felt anger rise in the lord. He quickly ignored him and turned his attention back to the beautiful miko in front of him.

"I wish to accompany you. I would like to see the future." he said emotionlessly so the group would think nothing. But he showed her his curiosity in his eyes. He felt her emotions shift back to nervousness.

"Tsume im not sure if it will let you. It has only let myself and inuyasha through it. And the future im not sure if you would like it." she said softly looking to her friends to make sure they weren't to worried for him being so near her. They did not trust him. But why should they for all they knew about this situation could be very dangerous. And she herself was questioning why she had already felt she trusted him. She felt torn because this was the creature who destroyed the best friend she once loved. But still she knew it did not mean to harm her emotionally and certainly not physically. It had told and showed her so. She sighed, she would think on this later.

"then I will try and if it doesn't work you must come back by noon tomorrow." he stated simply picking her up bridal style to stand on the edge of the well staring contemplating into the darkness. He could sense the magic in the well stirring.

"wait if it works you must promise not to leave my sight and not to kill anyone" she said with an unsure and worried tone. He stared into her eyes briefly to see the unsureity in them. He merely nodded and gently squeezed her before leaping into the darkness.

A/N [ I am sorry my chapters are so short. I know u must dislike this. But I promise you I will frequently update the chapters. I have loads of free time. I just get stuck on somethings. O and also I need to clear a few things up. At the beginning when Sesshoumaru was speaking with inuyasha and he told kagome he had just remembered the language he wasn't lying. He was speaking his antive tongue. Inu language. Also I didn't want to kill inuyasha but I didn't want to many conflicts between the characters. Because we all know that kagome was deeply in love with the hanyou. Oh and a chapter coming up may seem like another story at 1st but its completely different I swear to you. But anyway CHOW and REVIEW PLEASE ]

p.s- I also take suggestions on which direction the story should go. O and I apologize for Kags being so submissive. She is still in mourning she will change though.


	6. Chapter 6

Heat of the moment 

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters featured in MY story.

As they both fell into the blackness who squeezed her a bit more to his person fearing if he let go she might be injured. It only took a second of blackness then a bright shimmery blue light engulfed them both right when they were about to hit the base of the well. The light was calming but crackled slightly around them. He felt the warm sensation and before he knew it the light disappeared he couldn't help the feeling of loss the light caused. He felt kagome squeeze his arm. He could feel relief in her aura and a bubble of happiness that she was home. It took a moment before everything assaulted his senses. The air was thick with pollutants that filled his nose he could even sense some of them were mildly toxic. And a bunch of noises he didn't recognise filled his hearing, he had to block out all the talking and loud buzzing and movement. He sniffed the air slightly and noticed the lack of demonic scents and frowned. He could feel his master become restless in his mind but at the same time he did not want to stop him curious of this strange supposed future. He looked up and saw roofing. He jumped swiftly out of the darkness and set kagome on her feet. She swiftly ran to the door and practicly threw it open. The sunlight filled the shrine. And she stood in the doorway with a big grin plastered on her face. He watched as she closed her eyes basking in the rays of the sun. no he didn't think that was it. He felt she was basking in the feeling of being free from stress. It only lasted a moment before she motioned for him to come out. He stood next to her letting the sunlight envelope him. He looked around and noticed most of the ground was covered in flattened smooth stone. (lol he discovered pavement ^_^) he looked around their were stakes placed around the shrine connected by wire with prayer sutras hanging from them. To his right he saw stairs and railing going up to what he could suppose was her home. And to his left he caught a familiar sight. The goshinkibou (sp?) the sacred tree his brother was pinned to. It was the only remotely familiar thing besides the well. It to had stakes around it with prayer sutras and even a wire wrapped around the tree with more sutras. He looked at the tree it hadn't changed it still stood taller than any and was vibrant a lush with vines around the base. But the scar in the tree remained. He glanced at her with a smile as she kept turning to the steps. 

"how many years are we in the future?" he asked startling her. She looked at him and wondered if she should tell him. 

"500 years. it's the 21st century." she smiled lightly shrugging and motioning for him to follow. He watched as she jogged up the stairs only to smirk when she was panting when she reached the top and he was sitting their like he'd been their for days. 

"what took you so long?"he smirked as he felt her temper flare and he could almost see a vein popping out of her temple. Her face was red and he got the coldest stare that almost had him inching backwards. She stomped her way to the door to the home before taking a deep breath to cool off. 

"MOM SOTA GRANDPA!!! IM HOME" she yelled and it echoed probably to outer space. He couldn't help but wince ever so slightly. But as if on cue a middle aged woman with short bouncy curly hair came to the door with her arms spread wide. He watched his miko smile brightly and hug her then he smelt the tears spilling from her eyes. He again resisted the urge to comfort her. But only because he wanted to mae a good impression and not seem weak. The mother looked at him and quirked her brow asking her where his wretched half brother was. He watched as kagome eyes lost her shine and water slightly she opened her mouth to speak but the door to his left burst open and out came a deranged old man dressed in priests clothing screaming and yelling throwing dust on him. "DEMON!!! BE GONE" he yelled throwing more dust. (lol it sounds like a exterminator for a bug commercial BUG BE GONE) quickly the two women grabbed the lunatic and pulled him back through the door slamming it in his face. Right when they did that a young boy came into the hall at first focused on his game but when he looked up the 2nd part of his nightmare began. 

"OH MY GOD WHO IS HE!? Why do you look like inuyasha? Are you related? Why don't you have dog ears? Are you a half demon to? Do you fight bad guys? Why are you with my sister? Where is Inuyasha? Are you dating her? How did you come threw? Can I go threw? What is that fluffy thing on your shoulder? Can I touch it?" the boy quickly poked and prodded his persong jumping up and down and pulling on his mokomoko. It took them a bit longer to pull off the over exuberant boy from his person then forcing him back through the door he came through. And he stood there no look on his face at all but they did notice the twitch in his eye and the clenched fist. He watched extremely alert now as to anything else coming out from doors to attack his person. But kami wouldn't let them. They all heard a small jingle and looked down right by Sesshoumarus feet was a extremely fat tan brown and white cat walked in its caller jingled as it came through the kitty cat door looking completely unaware and cute….the scheming creature faked. It looked up sniffed the air and immediately fluffed growled spit and hissed at him then before taking off back through his legs it swatted and scratched his legs. And what did he do? Nothing. Because his mate to be thought it funny and burst out in hysterical laughter and then her mother joined in and his eye definitely would have a permanent twitch. He felt his master rage inside him pissed he knew he wanted to kill everything he could get his hands on and for once Tsume wanted the same thing. But he could not. Why? Because they had given their word. And he was honor bound to uphold it. He could feel Sesshoumaru realize this and his body slowly wound down from his tight posture. 'we should kill them all…..' he heard his master comment darkly. He smiled in his head. Deciding to give them both a bit of a stimulant to release the tenseness. He grinned wickedly at the miko who had her back turned. He was practicly ignored the rest of the day except the insufferable boy who kept starign at him openly with a admiring glint that he found slightly uncomfortable. His miko walked and cooked with her mother before telling him to stay put not to kill anyone and she'd be back in a couple hours. He had to sit through to half of the time in an intense silence with the females mother. Then the next half wondering how the strange box in the corner had tiny people and noises coming from it. His curiosity ended up winning him over and he asked the boy what the hell it was. The boy explained it was a TV and it was used for entertainment. He also had wondered what the thing in the kitchen that made a strange ringing noise every once in a while and one of the pack members would pick it up and speak into it. He also heard another beings voice conversing. He also asked the boy about this and he laughed and he resisted the urge to growl at the boy. He explained it was a telephone and you could contact others who had a phone on them. He scented kagome at the door and stopped when she walked through the door she had an immense load of bags that her family quickly helped her with. He watched as she grumbled and fled up the stairs he silently followed. He found her in a pink room covered in girlish things. He stood in the doorway watching as she packed what she bought into the huge ugly yellow sack. He noted that the sack must have been magical to fit all that crap in it. She yawned and looked up to see him there. 

"did you need something Tsume?" she asked he could feel the tenseness in her aura and let a soft smile place on his face. He felt her heart skip a beat at his smile and she smiled a sad soft smile at him. "im sorry, you must be so bored. I left you with my psycho family. So this is the future what do you think?" she asked softly getting up to sit on her windowseal and stare out with a sad look. As the wind lifted her hair around her caressing her face. The sun was beginning to set and a orange glow lit the sky with purple and pink highlights. In the distance behind the tall structures and crowded streets Mt. Fuji shown a soft grey backdrop. She looked sadly at the scene. Her eye looked far away as the orange glow lit her skin letting the last of its warmth grace her. He walked over to her seeing the moisture in her eyes build. She didn't notice as he sat next to on the opposite side until he grabbed her hand squeezing gently. They stared at each other and she let tears slip down her face as they both looked back torwards the amazing show Kami graced them with. And for once Sesshoumaru didn't speak he merely felt the overpowering emotion of silence and sadness engulf him. And he felt respect for his halfbrother. He did die protecting her. Human or not it was honorable and something inside of him told him she was worth it. 

A/N (sorry I know it's a little ooc but I decided that this is crucial in her healing. I hope it's a little romantic. Thts what I was shooting for….oh and the song that inspired me for that was sotanshi by kaoru wadu) 

P.S Kogas older woman im taking your advice and would like to thank you for this idea. It will be in the next chapter PROMISE! 


	7. Chapter 7

** Heat of the Moment**

Chapter7- Realizations and letting go.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or the Characters. I do own my plot.

He watched as she slept with a tear streaked face. He had allowed her to cry on his shoulder. And he strangely didn't pity her. If anything he felt a certain new respect for this young woman. She was so very young, so fragile, and so very human. He sat next to her futon on the floor with her small soft hand in his. He smelt her tears and looked at the sleeping figure. Tear rolled past closed eyelids and her brows furrowed. "inuyasha….im sorry…I couldn't protect you….ill never forget you….." he heard her whisper out to no one inparticular. He felt a clench in his stomach and was surprised it wasn't jealousy and it wasn't from him. He quickly fled into the recesses of his mind. He watched as the mirror of himself sat staring into the blackness. And in his mind her words repeated. "_ill never forget you…..im sorry…" floated in his mind. He looked at himself and was only slightly surprised when he didn't see hate in his eyes. 'Tsume id like to know this girl. She has earned your respect. Now let her try to earn mine. She is honorable in her loyalty I will not kill her.' he watched his other half say. He detected no lies. But he hesitated he wasn't sure his other half could comfort her just yet. He sighed not speaking. 'before I give you reign there is one thing I must do' with that he got up and brushed her bangs aside. Looking softly into her face bfore brushing his lips gently against hers before whispering in her ear. "this Tsume will always be here for you…..my little miko." he whispered and she nodded unconsciously letting go of the guilt inside of her subconsciously. _

_She awoke the next morning with the sun beating down on her face and she brethed in a sigh of fresh air. She looked out her window the sky was bright blue and the sun warm against her face. She sat upbut stopped when she felt a hand gripped in hers. She looked down to see Sesshoumaru or Tsume sleeping head rested against the bed legs criss crossed. And she couldn't help but be reminded of inuyasha. But it was quickly erased when cool golden eyes opened staring straight through hers. He stood up towering over her still sitting form. "Tsume?" she asked squeezing his hand gently. He released it and she felt a slight pang of loss and she couldn't help but imagine why. _

"_No it is I Lord Sesshoumaru." he said gazing into her blue eyes. He felt a pang of fear enter her aura and he wanted to growl at her for being so ignorant. "I will not harm you or anyone in this wretched era. I have given my word." he stated and she knew it was definitely not Tsume because the golden eyes were frozen over with indifference where as Tsume even when pretending had a cool warmth and shine in his eyes. She didn't know what to think at the moment. She didn't feel hate,curiosity,or happiness radiating from this new being in front of her it was very strange all there was , was idifference. "we she leave before the sunsets I expect you to get whatever you need so we can leave." he stated gracefully jumping out her window to walk out to the Goshinkibou. She watched the figure leap into the branch and sit looking out torwards the city with more coldness. She sighed didn't know what to feel for Sesshoumaru his beast would not let him stray far from her but he also wasn't the one she now had to deal with this was THE Sesshoumaru. She didn't know if she should feel resentment , or be ok with it. She also knew she didn't have a choice. She wept for herself in her mind. It didn't take her but an hour to finish packing. And she sat on her bed with a pink photo album laid out looking through the pictures. At first it was her and her friends from this era laughing and being normal teenagers. Photos at the mall and school littered the baby blue pages. She kept flipping untill the photos that she had begun taking when the whole group was settled. It showed there faces. She smiled at the photos of a grumpy inuyasha scowling in the photos that she forced him to take. While other of shippo littered the pages with her. Random pictures of the group by the fire and their journies. She couldn't help but feel like they were her family even closer then friends. Then she had photos of her and sota and inuyasha. She smiled at a couple of the real photos that inuyasha actualy agreed and smiled to. She smashed the album shut suddenly and shook her head from left to right a determined look spreading over her face. "NO WAY. Kagome I will not let myself be so darn depressed anymore. I love inuyasha but he is gone. I have to be strong for our family now." she said triumphantly her determined look staying on her face as she grabbed the sack and slinged it over her shoulder falling backword suddenly. She grumbled. "damn, forgot how heavy this was." she said struggling to sit back up and pulling herself up hard to stand. She marched down the stairs and flung the door open to see Hojo Yuka and Ayumi standing their with their hands raised to knock. Hojo immediately blushed and put his hand to the back of his head smiling. She wanted to groan but of course she'd never be that rude. Yuka and Ayumi both smiled brightly at her before jumping all over her. They touched her hair and smiled hugging the crap out of her. _

"_hey Kagome, long time no see what has it been two months!? Look how long your hair is!" Yuka smiled running a hand down her hair. Before Ayumi jumped in giving her a gentle squeeze. _

"_we heard from your grandfather you had cotton some foreign disease and you were deathly ill so we came by but they said you were to sick. But now you seem better! Im so glad weve missed you and hojo just cant stop asking about you!" Ayumi said smiling softly motioning to Hojo who blushed a deeper shade of crimson. _

"_Hey, and ya I was worried about you kagome. And since your better I was wondering if you would like to come to the movies tonight?" he smiled unsurely and she glanced behind him to see her friends nodding their heads up and down and making the ok sighn behind his head winking at her. _

_Sesshoumaru watched from the tree as the humans arrived and felt the twinge of impatience and annoyance that he knew they would now be late going back. And he was seriously wondering if he shouldn't just go down there hall her up by the ugly sack and throw her down the well. He felt his beat growl at the mere thought of man handling the girl and he waved him off. He trained his hearing to focus on the group of youthfull human at the front of the home. He sniffed the air and almost gagged one scent had so many male scents on the one female scent it was disgusting and perturbing to think the human was so loose. The second wasn't horrible just an annoying scent of strong Vinegar and the male scent smelt very strange it smelt like freshly cut grass and dirt. He had to bite back a growl when he smelt a subtle arousle arise in the boys scent. He heard him ask his miko to the movies and had to use much restraint when his beast flared up wanting to snap the boys neck. He jumped down swiftly heading back through her bedroom window. Then made his way down the stairs to the doorway. He watched as the girl humans noticed his presence behind her and the curiosity of wether to tell him he was there or not. The girl with the many scents and red ribbon in her hair looked at him with gleaming lusty eyes. He had to hold back his need to slash out at the whore for such audacity. While the other gurl with bouncy black shoulder length hair looked at him with curiosity and a hint of fear. Smart girl he thought. He watched the boys posture change into a im here and im getting her attention not you, look. He completely avoided acknowledging his presence. He clenched his fists wanting to suddenly have the boys blood soak his claws then castrate the boy for even thinking and saying the name of his miko. Who wich currently was still unaware he was even there. _

"_um Kagome who is your friend?" Ayumi asked pointing to the demon behind her. Kagome eyes went wide and she almost fainted. _

"_oh um this is Se- setsune he is my uh, Cousin. He came down from Harajouku to visit me durring my illness and we were just about to leave - to uh the um, uh Costume party." she rushed out quickly breathing a sigh of relief when they fell for it. She turned to him with a pleading look. Then put her arm through his pulling him to her side next to them as if to prove a point. He quirked a brow at her and then nodded torward the group to confirm her lie. _

"_oh im sorry are we holding you two up?" Yuka asked with grin torwards him. Kagome suddenly felt a spike of anger and then asked herself why. "because we would love to come with you kagome spend some quality time together before your next illness. And im sure Hojo would understand as well" Yuka smiled at Sesshoumaru and she felt that weird anger again. _

"_oh well you see it um uh Costume only hehe sorry…."kagome lied quickly. Yuka frowned then smiled._

"_well we all still have our Halloween costumes so we'd love to go with you. Come on Ayumi lets go get them." yuka began to turn pulling Ayumi with her who grabbed hojo and realizing she'd been caught moaned._

"_wait Yuka, since you guys want to see me so bad lets just go to the movies." Kagome had to work doubly hard to smile at them. Hojo beamed at her and she felt Sesshoumaru tense next to her. Uh oh. _

_A/N (maharaja sorry chapters a bit short again. Im tired so bed time….I redecorated my room hehe….and BUMBUMBUM now she has to go on a date with hojo MWAHAHA ill update asap. After my best friend sleep and I have a date though-yawns- oh also can someone tell me how to get rid of those annoying underline thingys?" ty AND R&R!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Heat Of The Moment

Disclaimer-still don't own inu or any of the gang. But if I become a millionaire ill try to by the franchise J

Kagome opened the door wider for the trio to flow into her living room where her mother already had cookies and tea awaiting them. She drug Sesshoumaru up the stairs and back into her room before cursing under her breath. She quickly dug through her closet for the clothing they had bought for inuyasha. She smiled at the memories then asked the lord to put on the clothing she held out. He glared at her and shook his head she sighed setting the cloths on the bed.

"look Sesshoumaru I know this must be degrading for you but this is the way people dress in the era. If you go out like that it will attract more attention to you. You also must leave your swords, I swear noone will touch us. Please it's the only way." she pleaded holding the clothing. He glared and swiped the clothing away from her and stood up. Immediately removing his clothing. He watched her face turn scarlet before abruptly turning around and shrieking slightly. He resisted the urge to grin. He got the top on fine it wasn't hard to figure out he merely slid into it. The piece was plain white and loose fitting. He had a bit more difficulties with the odd heavy hakamas.

"these odd hakamas how do they fit properly?" he asked in an indifferent but curious voice. He felt her embarrassment spike. She went to her dresser and grabbed a magazine with a male model on the cover only in jeans. And handed it to him. He put them on the way they were on the male in the photo. But the hakamas were very baggy and fell low on his hips. He grunted and she turned smiling suddenly. She noted how low the jeans were then grabbed a belt from the corner. She stood in front of him lifting his shirt slightly looping the belt through the jeans before fastening it so the jeans fit right. Then blushed standing away from him. He watched the miko afront his space then touch him. He felt a spike of anger at first but it had faded quickly when her soft hands accidentally brushed his stomach. His beast growled in longing for more of her touch.

"um will you please sit down so I can apply cover up." she asked softly with a blush. He sat on the soft futon and watched her sit on the bed next to him leaning close to his face. Applying a pale cream powder to his face. She smiled again getting up and again he missed her touch. She grabbed something off her dresser and sat behind him taing his hair into her hands. He almost groaned as her fingers moved against his scalp to come it back then she put it into a low pony tail. And grabbed a black hat and set it atop his head with some sunglasses that were too dark to see through. She took a quick picture suddenly the flash stunning him before she went again to the dresser to pull out a baby pink spaghetti strap dress with a white cotton over sweater. She feld into the next room and when she came out he was in shock at how revealing the clothing was. (not realy but to him it was) the dress went down only to her knees and hugged her curves in all the right places then only a small flimsy white sweater covered her top. A small silver chain with the shikon fragment in a see through glass tiny bottle hung around her neck with a glow. And her black hair straightened out around her. She quickly fled with him down the stairs her arm linked through his as iff to reassure him. The girls automatically looked at him with want even the smart one. But not as audacious as the loose human. But he noted the human male only had eyes for his mate to be. He suppressed another growl but shot him a death glare that the human returned.

"Kagome you look amazing" the boy gestured steeping a step closer. But before he did Sesshoumaru blocked his path with his own.

"well lets get this done we have places to be after all" Sesshoumaru bit out. Hojo glared and nodded. The girls all following out the door. Sesshoumaru felt her grip tighten on his arm when they got to a huge odd looking metal contraption before he felt her tug him slightly.

"Sesshoumaru this is called a car humans use this to get around in it is very loud and I don't want you to be shocked because of it." kagomes hot breath felt good on his ear that he almost didn't catch that. The girls got in the back of the car and Sesshoumaru was forced to sit in the front next to that hojo character. He dug his claws into the leather that he was sitting in because of the violence he wanted to inflict on the boy. The car started with a loud roar and the girls giggled in joy when the metal death trap peeled out with a screech. (white mustang convertible, yes only has 4 seats so they are being slightly illegal. But who hasn't done tht? Also the top is down) they screeched down the highway doing 90 and Sesshoumaru wanted to break the boys neck rip it off and shove it up his ass because of his reckless driving and endangering his mate to be. He wasn't afraid but he could smell her fear throughout the vehicle. When they arrived at their destination they parked and the stench of human surrounded the entire area. Again he was perturbed because he still hadn't felt a demonic presence. He bit back another growl when he turned to see Hojo with his arm around her waist leading her to a booth with an oddly dressed human as the other human girls linked their arms with his going in the same direction. He fought hard not to behead them both. When they were finaly in the 'theatre' he was stuck sitting between the annoying human girls while Kagome sat next to hojo with his arm draped across her shoulders. He had a hard time paying attention to the film while trying to focus on kagomes and the loose human Yuka constantly placing her hand on his upper thigh. He shook off her hand countless times just for her to place it back and squeeze gently. He was sure his eyes were shot red with rage when he saw the boy lean into kagomes and whispered something in her ear. He shot up immediately and yanked her up by the arm successfully twisting her away from the male to drag her out the same door he could feel the male presence as he followed them. So he pushed kagomes to the wall and spotted him just about to turn the corner so he kissed her roughly. He peaked out the corner of hi eye to see the boy fume in anger then again surprised when he trudged forward to them. He growled against her lips and looked at the offending male. While kagomes stood against the wall completely in shock and still as stone. Before noticing what the very dangerous situation was. Hojo grabbed Sesshoumaru by the shoulder roughly turning him and pulled back a fist sending it in the direction of Sesshoumaru face. (poor boy …..now he's in for it) Sesshoumaru caught the fist in his hand and barely squeezed hearing the bones in his hand shattering under the slight pressure he gave. The boy screame in pain before Sesshoumaru decked him square in the jaw. Satisfied when he heard a sharp crack knowing he had broken the humans jaw. Kagome screamed for him to stop pulling on his shoulder. When he turned so fast the glasses flew from his face revealing blood red eyes. She quickly took not then pleaded.

"Tsume, you promised not to kill anyone! Stop lets go home! Quickly before the police arrive!" she said pulling him out the doors. She hailed a taxi quickly. When inside the car his form was shaking visibly she could feel him start to lose to his blood lust doing the only thing she knew to snap him out of it. She quickly flung herself onto his lap kissing his lips hard. She felt the shaking slow as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her close to him as he kissed her hard. When she pulled her face away she could tell Tsume was still in control for that warm glow was back.

"not even a full day and you caused me to come back." a liquid warm voice came from Tsume's sighed and sat back in her own seat afraid for Hojo knowing he was hurt and badly. When they got to the shrine she paid the cab driver and said thank you before heading to the house and grabbing her bags. It was late and everyone was already asleep so she left a not saying farewell for her. Before they were once again standing at the lip of the well. Tsume picked her up and jumped down welcoming the warm light that engulfed them.

(a/n mwahaha sorry it took me longer to update ive had a bad few days, busted for drinking, and then I had to wipe out my comp memory. I lost all of the stories I had written I lost everything pictures and music and yeah….I cried.)


	9. Chapter 9

Heat of the Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the characters.

A/N ( the last chapter I must thank Kougas Older Woman. She gave me the whole showdown with Hojo idea. THANKS! And also im thinking of starting another story soon so I might try to rush this to a finish. Because my other idea is very unoriginal. It will be SessXKag still. Ok enough and on with the story)

When they reached the other side they were greeted with a gruesome scene. He quickly hid kagomes face in his shoulder there was huge gashes in the earth along with buckled trees that had tumbled over and near the well lay the old priestess torn and bloody her insides hanging out onto the cold earth that was stained a brownish crimson. The scent of blood laced the air and he smelt not only the dead priestess's blood he smelt the monks along with the slayers. "kagomes I am going to help you stand but you mustn't open your eyes. Understand?" he asked more like command. She nodded and he lowered her to the ground. She kept her eyes shut tightly and waited. When he came back to her he held her then formed his demonic cloud beneath him. When he got to the village he saw it was nothing now everything was wiped out or on fire. Dead humans littered the grounds and he made sure to hold tighter to the girl untill he followed the scent of the slayer. Her blood led into the forest and they landed. The Slayer was sprawled out next to her younger brothers body tears still streaming down her face though she was unconscious.

"my little miko can u heal?" he asked in her ear she nodded. And he told her not to be emotional because it wouldn't help what she needed to do. He released her and she immediately stiffened her aura filling with sorrow as she to began to cry. She knelt next to the slayer healing the wound that left a hole in her shoulder. Then moved on to the huge gash on her fore head. She cried silently as she could do nothing for the boy that lay next to his sister. He was already gone. She looked to Sesshoumaru with hope but his answer had her feeling lost. "miko this boy has been dead for a very long time the only thing that kept his soul in the body was the shard. I cant heal things that have been dead for that long" he said and watched her tears feeling a pang of hatred for his sword. He watched as the girl moved to the Neko who's leg was almost completely severed and had a gash on its back. She mended the Neko quickly before staggering back to pass out. He caught her before she fell though. He held her against him pondering on why Naraku would have left the slayer alive. And where the monk and kit were. While he thought he quickly secured the area and set up camp. The next day went by slowly as he waited for the woman to wake up. He had already burried the boys body beneath the tree and placed a white rose on it in respect. The slayer was the first to awake. She tried to kill him in her anger and despair. But he easily subdued her promising the slayer the revenge she craved for. Kagomes woke up just after the promise and groaned quickly letting out a happy sigh when she found sango alive. She hugged her and both of them burst into sobs falling to the floor gripping each other franticly crying their eyes out. When they stopped kagomes asked where miroku was and the slayer burst into a new fit of sobs.

"kagomes it was horrible, the sun had just begun to set and Kaede came to bring us some broth. The purple in the sky just began pouring thick clouds of miasma out. Demons attacking from every direction I watched as Narakus puppet killed Kaede and Kagura swiped at shippo knocking him into a tree. Then miroku passed out from the poisons. Kagura grabbed shippo and miroku before sending my brother kohaku flying into the woods. I had to see if he was ok, and when I found him he, he, oh kami…."she threw up before continuing. "then I passed out…" Sango had tears pouring from her eyes and kagomes held her. After the women calmed down they set off trailing the scent back to Naraku. They journeyed for over a week traveling to the mountains peak. They had met up with Kouga and his small pack and joined making it more difficult for Sesshoumaru to keep his cool while kouga couldn't keep his hands to himself. He was worse then the damned monk! One night he had to physically pull kagomes from his grasp which made the miko angry. When they reached the castle Naraku made it known they were close when they were surrounded by demons. The group sprang into action slaughtering all the demons before continuing to the castle doors. A giant snake demon appeared hold Miroku in its grasp. Sango immediately pleaded. The demon enjoyed this watching her mainly. that's when kagomes took the advantage to send a white hot purification arrow slamming into the monsters neck. The demon screeched tale flailing threw miroku into the air kirara quickly jumped into action catching him in mid air. They advance when inside they heard a dark chuckle then a frightened shriek. Kagome immediately screamed realizing it was her little shippos cry.

"dearest Kagome would you like to see your little kit again? To feel him happy and snug in your arms once again?" his dark voice purred and another shriek was heard again. Kagomes lost it.

"YES DON'T HURT HIM!!! He's only a boy! Please ill do whatever you want!" kagomes cried out into the darkness surrounding the group. He reached out taking hold of her arm. She gave him the most fierce look and pulled away from him running into the blackness. He immediately took off after her cursing her for all he was worth.

"that's it miko come to me, save your precious kit." Naraku chuckled. His voice coming from the blackness. He had to focus on her aura to be able to tell where she was going. Her baby blue aura turned left then right as if trying to lose him. And then he did. He growled in frustration and tried to follow her scent running into many things because of the blackness around him. He heard her scream and his eyes glazed over to his blood red. He transformed right there inside the castle taking out walls and the ceilings. He spotted Naraku with an unconscious kagomes in his arms and a crying kit in the corner. He picked up the tiny kit with his tooth gently placing him back with the slayer. Before the beast turned his full attention back on the filthy half breed. He snarled at the hanyou. Snapping his massive jaws at the evil creature. He growled again when it through her aside ruthlessly launching tenticles at him from every direction. He was only slightly aware of the others fighting against the wind sorceress. He howled in agony as one of the many tenticles plunged through his kidney. He groaned before ripping the offending apendage out. He shook his massive jaws releasing his venom onto the ugly demon. He grinned his venom was deadly but it took time to kill completely so he knew he'd have to finish him off. He grabbed a hold of a rather thick tenticle swinging it untill he flew through three concrete walls of the castle. He snarled and took his humanoid form grabbing tokijiin from his side releasing his dragon strike. Right when he called the attack he felt a surge of holy power and barely caught the sacred arrow with a sutra pinned to it flying torwards the evil half breed. Naraku howled in fury as his body was being hit with everything they had. A blinding light blue and baby pink light engulfed the area. Kikyo appeared in this light and held onto Narakus fading form her body dicinigrating with his the light started fading and both the souls of the two were absorbed into the small crystal ball that clanged to the floor its blackness turning the pink they knew it to be. Kagomes walked to it picking it up taking off her necklace and placing the remaining shard in. another surge of a bright white light filled the air and the ball lifted shooting back into the miko's body. She moaned in pain before falling to the floor. Her companions surrounded her in worry and he lifted her body into his lap. Her breathing was erratic and a warm blue light engulfed her body. Her body becoming transparent he tried to hold her and keep her there. But her body became air untill she vanished.

January

Febuary

March

April

May

June

July

August

September

October

November……

Kagome awoke with the dull sunlight shining in her eyes and she groaned. She sat up yawning and stretching. She went to her dresser picking out a pair of faded denim hip huggers and a black wife beater with the letters KH in baby pink on her chest. She grabbed a black bra and booty shorts to match before heading into the shower. Today she took her time not wanting to go to school just yet. Because she knew everyone would bother her today. Because today was her 18th birthday she let the scalding hot water relax her and she fumbled for the shampoo. She watched as the dark red gel filled her palms and she stumbled backwards gasping as a memory of Kohaku and Sango hit her. She quickly shook her head of the image deciding she didn't want to think of the depressing thoughts that filled her. She was currently seeing a therapist for. Her therapist called it P.T.S.D post traumatic stress disorder. She quickly lathered her hair in the cinnamon and rose scented shampoo. Tears mixing with the water than ran down her form. It had been nearly a year since she had seen her family. Since she fought beside them in the battle with Naraku. She couldn't help her depression in the months that came after figuring out she couldn't return to her home the feudal era. Her mom had found her in this very bath tub filled with crimson water as she had cut her wrists to end her pain. She had been rushed to the hospital where she was stitched and super glued back up. Then she was forced to see a therapist. She was watched like a hawk for the next few months by her family staring at her as if at any moment she would drive a knife through her own heart. She stepped out of the shower staring at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't see herself she saw a girl stuck somewhere she didn't belong. She looked down at her wrists that were covered in rubber band wilts. She sighed and dressed quickly. And walked out the door and down the stairs. She was greeted with the smiles of her family and she forced a smile back. The wished her a happy birthday before she grabbed the keys to her Pontiac 2005 sun fire. She threw her backpack in the passengers side before driving off torward her high school. She had caught up amazingly fast and was going to graduate this year. She had to work her ass off during the summer. She even agreed to becoming Hojo's girlfriend more out of annoyance then anything. He just kept pestering her until she gave up. When she pulled up to the student parking lot he was waiting with his friends from the soccer team. Yuka and ayumi also waited for her with peppy smiles. She again forced her smiled and Hojo grabbed her by the waist kissing her firmly on the lips. She held back a grimace but pecked him on the cheek to be polite. They all wished her happy birthday before Yuka gave her a small wrapped box in lavender. She opened it to see all three of them smiling into the camera it was in a silver frame. She looked at the picture forcing another grin when she saw her face in the picture it was one of her forced smiles that completely showed in her eyes. She put it in the car but before shutting her door she waited because Ayumi had a small box with a pink bow and she unwrapped it and she smiled full blown actualy a true smile. It was a silver chain with a silver crescent moon that made her flash of Sesshoumaru kissing her. She hugged her friend and had her clasp it around her neck. She touched it and felt the cool silver against her throat. Hojo handed her a box with a red ribbon she opeed it in a rush glancing at her watch. It was a white teddy bear half her size with I love you on its stomach in silver script. In its paws was a beautiful bouquet of pink and red roses. She kissed his cheek before placing it in her car. They all walked to class as she still thumbed the silver pendant.

She sat in her Geometry class staring out the window daydreaming of the past. When she saw a girl that she felt somewhat familiar but ignored it she looked to be sixteen with shoulder length black hair and a tiny piece of hair sticking out of a pink beanie that had a shorter pony tail. She smiled brightly and she noted the fangs she giggled turning to call someone torwards her. And her world latterly stopped. As a boy that looked about a year older than the girl with shaggy orange red hair stepped behin her. Smiling showing he too had fangs. Her heart sped and her breathing hitched. She noted the pointy ears and she felt an ache in her chest. The boy had emrald eyes and she stood quickly fleeing the classroom running down the hallways. And out the door. When she got outside her eyes watered when she didn't see them. She ran to the middle of the sidewalk looking each direction till she saw an orange blotch down the street she ran so quickly untill she reached him. She grabbed his arm turning him. She noticed his startled eyes and tears slipped down her face.

"Shippo? Is it you?" she asked in a broken whisper his face fell and he sniffed suddenly he to had watery eyes. And she knew from the pit of her stomach that this was him, her son, her shippo, alive. She through her arms around him hugging him fiercely.

"mama? Your alive? How is this possible? I've missed you so much! Why did you leave me?" a boyish tone cryed into her. And she broke completely her life filling with true happiness. 'shippo,my shippo.' she thought over and over untill they were interrupted by the girl.

"shippo why are you crying? Who is that?" the girl questioned a slight hurt in her voice. Shippo motioned for her to come over. She then recognized the girl and touched her soft face. The girl looked at her for a second before realizing.

"Rin?" kagomes whispered. And she nodded then fell into buckets of tears. The group stood in a circle hugging fiercely crying each others names. She decided today was one of the happiest days of her life. She also decided this was worth missing school. She drug them to her car then to her home and they all sat under the goshinkabou.

"Kagome what happened to you we all thought you died!?" shippo asked tears still rolling down his face. As he held rin in his arms. She finaly took off the beanie to reveal two doggy ears perched atop her head. She smiled and knew they must have been mates.

"no, I was pulled back into my era, I guess with my duty fulfilled I had no reason to be there….I tried so many times to go back shippo…."she said getting a faraway look in her eyes.

"Miroku and Sango missed you so much they always felt bad for not being able to do anything…" shippo said fresh hurt in his aura.

"what happened to them shippo?" she asked a feeling of immense pain creeping on her. He smiled though making it hurt less seeing the old shippo.

"well after we defeated Naraku and you disappeared so did Sesshoumaru. Sango and miroku took me in with them and we moved to a different village and that's where rin was. Miroku and sango got married 3 months after. When the years passed and I reached demon maturity I fell in love with Rin and we were Mated. Miroku and sango had 8 children. Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Mitsuka, Kaijou, Maru, and Gajra. They grew old together and lived very happily they even died together in their sleep. The children grew up to live strong and fruitfull lives. We are still friends with the Houshi family. They still have a strong bloodline. We have been through everything with them. Sesshoumaru is still alive…he lives on Kyotoko road…. Kagomes he changed after we thought you died, he became distant, and cold-er. Koga and Ayame also got mated they moved to America and they have so many children we lost count. You should meet our son…kagomes I want you to meet him. His name is Kokoru. He looks just like me when I was a kit. Well with his mothers ears of course." shippo said smiling the whole time and kagomes felt a sense of happiness as well as despair. Her friends lived long and happy lives and were still living. She transferred cell phone numbers and automatically set up a date for tomorrow where she could meet Kokoru. She dropped them off at a cute white house with a swing in front. Then followed the adress to Sesshoumarus home.

She drove down Kyotoko road wich she found led 5 miles into dense forest untill reaching a huge clearing with dead grass and trees. She gulped it was a modern day mansion. Its walls were made os glass but cealed by huge draping red velvet curtains. And had a black metal frame, the roof was black as well. And it was 3 stories. She parked and went up the walkway. She rung the doorbell and waited for what seemed eternity. It took 5 minutes before she heard the locks start clicking. The door swung open and she was greeted with a modern day Sesshoumaru dressed in a wrinkled Armani suit and hair tied back but with loose strands everywhere. His skin was even more pale. And under his eyes were black circles as if he never slept. She gasped startled by his appearance before,,,

He woke up to the buzzer gooing off signaling someone was at his home. He growled as he walked slowly down the flights of stairs grumbling before he fixed his cold dead mask on. He swung opened the door and wanted to stay still thinking this was a dream because his Kagome stood at the door holding a piece of paper and staring at him. He stood stunned trying to process what he was seeing if it was real or not. Then her scent hit him full in the face like a punch to the stomach. Her scent clouded his nostrils and before he knew it he yanked her into his arms kissing her passionately as if she would disappear again….

********WARNING LEMON ALERT!!!! LEMON ALERT!!! CITRUS CONTENT FOLLOWING***

He held her as close as he could to his body running his claws gently up and down her sides underneath her shirt. He felt her reach up and slide the pony tail out of his hair. Then lacing her fingers through his hair he growled against her lips and nipped her bottom lip. She opened obediently letting him taste her for the first time. Ever. His heart pounded against his chest like a tiger stuck in a cage. He had forgotten he had a heart. He thought it died when he thought she did. And maybe it did die only coming back to life when she was in his arms once again. He shreaded her top quickly before picking her up bridal style racing up three flights of stairs. He set her gently on the bed as if she would break then ripped open the curtains letting the light and love back into his home now that his love returned. Yes he long ago realized his love for the girl but then he had realized it to late and now he would spend eternity making it up. He barely notice the sunsetting on the horizon. The pink, purple, and orange sky glowed into his home casting that same fiery glow over her body. He only had eyes for her as she lay on the bed looking at him passionately. He quickly removed the suit clad only in his boxers as he climbed slowly above her. He kissed her navel with hot open mouth kisses distracting her while he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off quickly. He slid his hands slowy up her knees bending them and laying gently between her legs. And lavished her neck and chest with hot wet kisses. He quickly flung her bra to the side kissing her before returning to the perky perfect mounds laid before him. She moaned as he pulled her nipple into his mouth tugging eagerly and nipping gently. Her hands fisted in the silver sheets at her side and let out a moan her eyes fluttering open to stare into the sunset the glow covering her face. Her hands had moved to cup his hard length through his boxers and at that small contact he bit back a moan before nipping her neck. He heard her irritated grunt and chuckled she used her feat to pull off his boxers and she moaned at just the sight of him. He stared into her eyes loving the blue depths to them. He pulled down the booty shorts she wore with his teeth before kissing the inside of her thighs and then kissing her in the most tender of areas. She moaned arching her back the thin sheet of sweat that covered her body shimmered in the suns rays. He took his time making sure he hit every spot just right untill she exploded into his mouth. Her esence covered his tongue like a sweet wine. She moaned his name and he couldn't help but feel all the pride in the world. She was his and nothing would stop him now. He kissed her hard pushing her back into the pillows before lacing his fingers with her soft delicate human ones. He drove into her then swallowing her pained scream. He smelt the blood of her innocence shattered and pulled his face away to kiss her tears away. He lavished her neck with affection and kissed her untill the mood was brought back. He started at a slow rhythm while looking her straight in the eyes. He watched as she bit her lip at the slight after ache. And he kept his pace untill she moaned and lifted her hips to his. He smirked and kissed her passionately before grabbing her soft cute apple bottom into his hands to drive into her at a quicker pace. Soon they were both moaning and groaning as sweat dripped down there bodies he felt her walls tighten arround him contracting with her orgasim. She moaned loudly. "SESSHOUMARUUUU!!!" she cryed out as her body convulsed taking him over the edge as he gritted out her name before slamming his fangs into her shoulder. Her rocked gently in her letting his seed coat her walls before rolling over to watch her chest rise and fall. as her heart beat slowed to normal.

"Sesshoumaru, I love you." she whispered looking at him before turning her head to watch the last rays of the sun slip behing the earth coating it in darkness. And he held her close and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too my precious little miko…"

*****************END LEMON*********************************************************

A/N well what do you guys think? Review please and there will be 1 more chapter left and it will be complete! I hope you guys enjoy and ill post the last chapter asap.


	10. Chapter 10

Heat of the moment.

Chapter 10- who would've believed I could ever be so happy?

Her heart sped quickly as she looked in her reflection for the last time. Her onyx locks tied up into a messy bun with a few curled strands framing her face. Only a light amount of makeup applied to her naturally beutiful face. Her slim pale hand went to her stomach just above the lacy white gown she was wearing. She looked back in her reflection not believing where fate led her. Its been exactly one week since she found out she was going to be a mother. She looked down at her still perfectly fit stomach and smiled rubbing a hand over it. The lacy white dress flowed down her body just as elegant as her soon to be husband. She smiled as her mother moved the veil over her face. Her mother had unshed tears brimming the surface and she smiled in happiness and for once she found smiling came easy. Her heart sped as she heard the wedding march begin to play and her mother fled the room to sit in one of the seats. She grabbed the white lilies and blue baby breath bouquet and exited the small room. Her grandfather met her smiling awkwardly trying to hold back his tears as well. She kissed the old man on his forehead and smiled lovingly at the crazy old coot. She linked her arms in his and bowed her head as one of kouga's and ayames little girls came behind her to carry her train. While another of their daughters walked ahead of her with a flower basking giving a toothy smile. They were adorable both had fire red hair with

piercing blue eyes. And both were in baby blue satin dresses. They stood before the huge oak double doors before they swung open. She gulped as they started the march down the aisle. She heard oo'h and ahhh's as she walked blushing heavily thanking god for the veil. She gently bit her bottom lip as she stopped and hugged her grandfather before finishing the walk alone. She was greeted with incredibly warm loving eyes as she stared at her husband through the veil on his left was his chosen best man and one of her best friends Shippo, Koga, and Sota. And on her right was her chosen brides maids , Rin, Ayame, and one of miroku and sangos blood line. Miatsa. Who looked exactly like sango if not slightly shorter. The girls were all dressed in baby blue gowns that were satin and the men were all in the standard black suits and baby blue ties. She barely heard the priest as he recited the old bonding script. She recited the vows and he did as well almost shedding tears at his beautiful promises she knew he would keep. And when he said those two precious words every girl longs to hear she let them loose with a beaming smile on her face as shippo's son Kokoru who looked exactly like shippo but with cute little fox ears. Which made her twitch her unconsionly . Yes she had become a half demon the night of their mating and she only changed slightly. Black inu ears adorned her head and light blue stripes where sesshou's were on her pale face.

She grew fangs and claws and slightly longer hair. But that was all. She smiled lovingly at Kokoru as he jumped up and down smiling happily as he held the platinum wedding bands out that her dear husband chose. They were beatifull the tiny platinum band that had a tiny baby blue dimond sitting on top of it. As he slid it on her finger. She smiled as she repeated her lines forever sealing them together as one. She slid the thick manly platinum band on his finger and smiled as he held her hand in his while removing the veil with the other.

"now you may kiss the bride…." the old priest said and she turned and recognized the voice in shock before being drowned in the most sweetest softest most passionate kiss imaginable. All of the guests leaped to their feet claping and hollering with tears of joy in their eyes. Sesshoumaru hugged her around the waist before halling her down the aisle as rice was being chucked at them she laughed with giddy happiness and forgot who's voice she recognized. Completely drowned in the happiness of her new life with the most feared and loved demon in all of japan. The crowd gathered outside the chapels steps as he held her close she felt them lifting realizing they were floating on his cloud and smiled. Then quickly looked down she tossed the boquet she was still holding and smiled when she saw who caught it. It was ayumi. And yuka glared. She laughed and kissed her husband before saying.

"so this is what its like to be on cloud nine…." she smiled and held him close as the world around her blurred as they sped through the air.

Ten years later.

Kagome sat under an old oak tree reading a love story to two children hardly the size of young shippo. One boy with long black silky hair tied into a pony tail with piercing golden eyes along with two cute doggy ears. He held the mark stating he was heir of the west a deep maroon crescent on his brow with his signature stripes. And his sister born 15minutes after him a cute little girl with long silver hair tied into low piggy tail with blue ribbons who held piercing blue eyes and the stripes but no mark. She two had cute white doggy ears upon her head. They listened in aw at the story. The swing to left blowing gently in the breeze. Her lips moved perfectly reading each line on the gold and silver bound book. On the cover it titled " Tales of the Magic Miko" author Kagome Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru smiled as he looked out his studies window down to his family. He knew she was telling them their favorite story and he smiled knowing things would never change between them. His son Inumaru (I heard the name in another story and fell in love so credit to whoever came up with the name!) and his loving daughter Kigome . It had been ten years only since he found her again and he didn't plan to lose her ever again. Time went by quickly for them almost forgetting the outside world if it wasn't for their relatives and family friends. Just 3 years ago kagome had been hit hard with the death of her grandfather but had recovered quickly knowing he would be in a happier place. She had also gotten a masters degree in nursing and medicine. She was a pediactric doctor at night for Shikon Childrens Hospital. And he was running a few major companies of his own but they never ever left out there children always finding ways to spend time together. And that's how it would always be.

Totosai smiled down on the house of the west. Lord general InuToga would be proud of his son indeed. He knew now for a fact that he was his fathers boy. Before he died he had instructed him to make sure Sesshoumaru was happy and now he did even taking part in their wedding. He sighed patting the old cow with his cane.

"now all I have to do is make sure Little Master Inumaru doesn't end up to much like the old Sesshoumaru. And make sure they stay happy of course." he chuckled watching the miko read to the old children with a loving smile. As well as the children with an adoring expression on their faces.

"I doubt Inumaru could be like that even if he tried." he laughed kicking the old cow untill it reared him off. And that's how this story ends…..old totosai running after his cow while the happy inu family finaly finds peace and love.

A/N (soooooo the story is finished……it's a happy ending ,lol hope you guys like this story and review a lot! Thank you and I hope you all had a happy thanks giving! Sorry I didn't post sooner I was gone because it was my bday yesterday and thanksgiving I spent with my family. So Im sorry and I hope you all read the next story I put up! Very unoriginal ill be posting the 1st chp soon! Love you all! CHOW)


End file.
